El León, la Bruja y el Sirviente
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: El reino de Forks prontó quedará sumergido en las aguas de la maldición provocada por la bruja Isabella. Nace una profecía que predice su salvación a manos de cierto león. ¿Aparecerá esta persona para salvar al reino de su diluvio universal personal?


_Vale, lo admito, estaba en esos períodos de locura cuando escribí esto... pero es que mi imaginación parece ser adicta a la falta de sueño y es ahí cuando la muy guarra se digna a aparecer llenándome la cabeza de cientos de ideas. Unas más locas que otras._

_Este fic es un One-shot y una especie de sátira, tanto de Crepúsculo, como de los cuentos de Hadas que alguna vez de niños la mayoría de nosotros escuchó o leyó y también Narnia (cofcofcofeltitulocofcofcof). _

_No crean por esto que no respeto estas obras. Es más, les tengo en mi más alta estima (especialmente Crepúsculo y los cuentos de hadas). Pero eso no significa que no me guste divertirme y reírme a costa de ellos._

_Los hechos no son fieles y las fechas son las que yo quise poner. (Lo digo por una al final que seguramente dejará a más de uno confundido, xD)  
_

_Espero se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. _

_Emina_

_P.D: déjenme reviews. Son importantes para mi y para mejorar n.n_

* * *

**El León, la Bruja y... el Sirviente**

En el reino muy, muy, muy, pero recontra muy lejano de Forks, vivía la reina Isabella Swan, también conocida como "la bruja de hielo", una malvada mujer que mantenía a su reino sumido en una terrible maldición.

Pero no todo fue así desde un comienzo. Isabella no era una persona malvada, ni hubiera sido una mala soberana de no ser por un hecho que cambió su vida y la convirtió en un ser triste y resentido.

Si, la reina Isabella había conocido el amor. Aunque nunca llegó a tocarlo ni con la punta de sus dedos pues había terminado antes de comenzar.

El joven en cuestión se llamaba Jacob Black y era el sirviente personal de la joven princesa. Ambos se habían criado juntos ya que el padre (y el actual rey en ese entonces) de la futura soberana no había visto inconveniente en que ella tuviera un amigo, a pesar de que la clase social era un abismo que los separaba para siempre. Como todo hombre nunca reparó en los detalles y omitió que su querida Bella pudiera enamorarse de un plebeyo. ¡Grave error señores y señoras!

Cuando fue que en su tierno corazón la amistad se tornó en amor, ni ella misma podría decirlo con exactitud. Solo supo un día que no podía vivir sin su Jake, él era su agua, su aire y su sol. Para él ocurrió otro tanto de lo mismo, sin embargo, se horrorizó al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos: el no podía enamorarse de la princesa, ellos habían nacido para estar separados, ella había nacido para ser reina en el futuro, el solo había nacido para servir y ayudar a su pobre padre enfermo y en sillas de ruedas. No podían estar juntos…

Y tal fue su respuesta al escuchar los sentimientos de la princesa que en ese entonces tenía tan solo catorce años. La jovencita se sintió tan desdichada que se encerró en su alcoba con la intención de jamás volver a sonreír y de ser posible ahogarse en sus lágrimas. Jamás logró su segundo objetivo, más su sonrisa si murió un día, el mismo en que su corazón se congeló debido a una ráfaga de viento frío que la atravesó, atrapando en él y para siempre, el dolor y el rencor... que poco después se decantaría en odio.

Sin embargo, ahí aún no había comenzado la desdicha del pequeño reino de Forks. No. Ésta comenzó cuando el rey, muy anciano ya, cedió el trono a su hija y con él, todos sus poderes.

El primero en caer fue nuestro infeliz sirviente. La reina lo condenó al exilio en el bosque oscuro que rodeaba gran parte del reino. A nadie que hubiera entrado en el se le había vuelto a ver, pues se decía que una maldición había caído allí tiempo atrás y con el paso del tiempo la gente mutaba en unos grandes lobos mágicos. Lo cierto es que estos reinos tienen mil y una supersticiones por lo que nadie sabía si era cierto o era otro chisme fantástico inventado por la cotilla más grande de todos los reinos: Jessica Stanley.

Lo segundo en caer en desgracia fue el reino entero. La desdicha de la reina era tal que descargó toda su furia sobre él. A partir de entonces no había vuelto a salir el sol el Forks y los días eran siempre lluviosos o nevados, excepto un par de días al año, que eran los cuales la reina sonreía gracias a los ánimos que su fiel amiga Angela siempre le daba. No, ella no era mala realmente. Sin embargo, los aldeanos furibundos habían comenzado a llamar a su, antes querida princesa, la "bruja de hielo", pues se decía que nadie podría jamás derretir su helado corazón para curarlo de las heridas provocadas por el amor.

Sin embargo, esa no era la total verdad. El primer día nevado del reino la cotilla de Jessica había caído en un profundo trance, prediciendo que, luego de diez largos años de incesante lluvia, un valiente león llegaría para enamorar a la bruja y así salvarlos a todos de morir ahogados como en el diluvio universal.

Lo cierto es que, como noventa de cien palabras dichas por esta joven eran siempre mentira, nadie creyó la profecía y el pequeño reino de Forks quedó aislado (pues los caminos se inundaron y nadie quería bañarse tanto), cayendo en la apatía y decoloración producida por tanta agua.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Los diez años marcados por la profecía pasaron, mas ningún león visitó el pueblo (que podían hacer los pobres si son los reyes de la sabana, no del agua) así que los pocos creyentes de la profecía se ahogaron en la misma mojada desesperanza que los demás.

El pueblo tanto tiempo colorido se torno verde, hasta el cielo era verde… bueno, eso era en realidad la impresión de los pobres locos que allí vivían ya que el cielo era siempre negro a causa de las nubes de tormenta. Cosas de la desesperación…

Un día (mojado como cualquier otro), una familia de siete personas llegó a establecerse en el pequeño (y casi sumergido) reino de Forks. Cosa bastante extraña en ese mundo moderno y consumista donde hasta el aire se cobrara y en el cual las grandes familias habían desaparecido, siendo suplantadas por la típica familia de tres miembros y añadido. Es decir, madre, padre, hijo o hija, más el perro o gato para el nene o nena.

Solo dos familias extensas quedaban en todo ese vasto mundo. La familia de nuestro héroe y de la que nos ocuparemos a hablar luego y la familia Vulturi. Una familia de los más extraña, cuyos miembros vivían en catacumbas, salían solo de noche y se maquillaban grandes ojeras para verse, según ellos, más terroríficos (lo cierto es que gustaban demasiado de dormir en el día como para que fueran naturales). Se rumoreaba que practicaban actos de los que en un cuento de hadas es mejor no hablar por lo que no entraremos en detalles. Estaba compuesta por el megalómano de Aro, el paranoico de Cayo y Marcus "tristón" ya que nunca hablaba. Estos tres personajes habían juntado a un montón de locos y mafiosos del sur de Italia para conformar esta peculiar familia, pero para mantener las apariencias se habían mudado a otra parte del país. Además de que odiaban a los Cullen (la otra familia), porque el jefe Carlisle les había ganado una vez una apuesta sobre una figurita de acción edición limitada y había huido con su merecido premio. Nunca lo perdonaron.

El jefe de la familia de la cual hablamos es Carlisle Cullen del clan del león (pues todos llevaban un ridículo adornito con un león). El era un eminente cirujano con una peculiaridad bastante extraña: le gustaban las modas. Pero no las modas normales, sino comenzar una moda para si y arrastras consigo a su familia. Ahora el joven doctor se creía un médico gitano y por lo tanto desde hacía muchos años esta familia llevaba mudándose continuamente, hasta terminar navegando al reino de Forks.

Anteriormente habían vivido en Alaska, pues el doctor se había llegado a creer esquimal. Cosas de la vida…

Con el venía su adorable (y muy paciente) esposa Esme, quien al no poder tener hijos había adoptado la costumbre de recoger niños de todas partes, conformando así el resto de la familia: Jasper Hale, el indiferente; Rosalie Hale, la vanidosa; Emmett Cullen, el "Arnold Swazenegger"; Alice Cullen, la duendecilla bailarina; y por último, Edward Cullen, el guapo esquizofrénico. En fin, una familia de lo más normal.

Poco a poco esta familia fue integrándose a la vida social de su nuevo hogar (todo luego de comprar un bote para navegar por las calles). Se enteraron de todas las noticias del pueblo, que en verdad eran únicamente el viejo cuento de la "bruja de hielo" ya que el resto de las novedades habían sido inventadas por Jessica. Allí nunca pasaba nada nuevo.

La única novedad del pueblo había ocurrido un año antes, cuando el joven Mike Newton, el ser más presuntuoso del reino, aún más que la bruja de blanca nieves y quien se creía Casanova (si, el de la película), había logrado llegar al castillo (que debido a la carencia de colinas había sido construido en medio de un bosque para aparentar más estatus. Apariencias. Lo eran todo). Allí había intentado convencer a la reina que el era el hombre de sus sueños, su valiente león que venía a conquistarla con sus indiscutibles encantos. Lo cierto es que la reina no tenía ni idea de la profecía por lo que, creyéndolo desquiciado, lo envió a un manicomio.

Acababa de escaparse al llegar los Cullen y, sin medir las consecuencias, había amenazado a Edward diciéndole que por muy guapo que se creyera él lo era más y solo el conquistaría el corazón de la reina. Y sin siquiera despeinarse el joven Newton había hecho una salida de lo más dramática, tan concentrado estaba en esto que no notó esa puerta por la que se había metido era la que llevaba a la sala de desechos. Cosas de idiotas…

Y si, para los que se lo preguntaban, este Edward es verdaderamente el león que tanto se esperaba. La verdadera razón por la cual es él y no otro es que a nuestra soberana no le van las mujeres por lo que ellas quedan descartadas, además de que los otros tres hombres están amarrados a muerte por los lazos del amor.

Hablemos un poco sobre nuestro león entonces. Él es verdaderamente un completo caballero, tanto que no tocaría jamás a una mujer sin su consentimiento, es más, nunca se había enamorado ni se demostraba interesado, lo cual le había ganado fama de homosexual por todos los reinos y algunos otros mundos.

Además nuestro joven héroe tiene un extraño don. Dice saber lo que la gente piensa, lo cual le provoca migrañas y en consecuencia su mal carácter. Su padre preocupadísimo insiste en darle un tratamiento para esquizofrénicos a lo cual el joven Edward solo le responde de malos modos que se automedique a si mismo su manía de las modas y se aleja para ahogarse con las tristes notas que extrae de su piano (por si ahora no le bastara con el agua). La vida suele ser cruel…

Pero de su destino nuestro joven caballero aún no sabe nada. Es un día en que esta tranquilamente desayunando con sus hermanos en el salón comuna del reino (porque allí es más divertido) que se entera de la terrible verdad.

En medio de una aburrida charla (según el. Vaya apático) llega un fauno a informarle de la profecía que predice la salvación del reino por sus manos. El fauno en cuestión es Jessica que se ha confundido de día y cree que es Halloween, por lo que ha salido disfrazada como en esa película que había visto hacía poco llamada "Narnia".

Nuestro pobre león, ante tal espectáculo, solo atino a salir corriendo. Una muy sabia decisión. Aunque fuera tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con Mike Newton, quien venía disfrazado de caballero (no, no era halloween a pesar de todo). A decir verdad Mike Tonto, es decir, Newton, se había leído en un día los siete libros de la saga de Narnia y ahora iba camino al castillo vestido como el Rey Peter con la esperanza de poder derrotar de ese modo la reticencia de la reina.

Nuevamente nuestro héroe se vio obligado a huir pues el tonto de ese "rey" pensaba batirse a duelo con el antes de ir a "cumplir con su destino". Si, Forks era un reino peculiar…

"Están todos locos" pensaba nuestro héroe leedor de mentes.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Dos días después ocurrió algo muy extraño, algo que ocurría solo un par de veces en el año. No llovió. Tampoco salió el sol. Pero al menos el cielo había dejado de escurrir lágrimas.

Nuestro caballero Edward, ante esta novedad, decidió salir de su auto impuesto encierro (el pobre se había hartado de que una loca, a la que no conocía, y vestida de fauno lo persiguiera). Con extrema precaución intentó salir en silencio y sin ser notado. No lo logró. Su hermana menor, Alice, quien había estudiado un curso de adivinación para principiantes, lo detuvo para advertirle con picardía de un encuentro inesperado. Él, sin comprender nada, retomó su camino internándose en el bosque que rodeaba su mansión, y que, para su fortuna no era el bosque maldito.

Caminó largo rato regodeándose de los sonidos del bosque a su paso. Tan concentrado iba que se llevó por delante a alguien cayendo cuan largo era en la mojada hierba.

Murmuró una maldición por su torpeza y una disculpa al levantarse y ayudar a incorporarse a esa persona a quien había hecho caer, aunque la verdad es que debía de ir tan distraído como él para haber tropezado.

La persona era una hermosa joven. Su piel era blanquísima pero en apariencia muy suave, su cabello marrón con algunos tonos rojizos caía en cascada por su espalda, llevaba un vestido precioso aunque sencillo, sin embargo, lo que realmente atrapó perdidamente al caballero fueron sus ojos. Grandes ojos que ostentaban un color similar al del chocolate líquido, hermosos, pero con una notable tristeza y frialdad predominante en ellos.

Pero como todo buen caballero se sobrepuso al hechizo de esos ojos y se presento correctamente.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace poco aquí. Espero disculpe mi descortesía al hacerla caer señorita.

La voz del joven tenía un tono seductor inconsciente que hizo sonrojar de modo imperceptible a la joven. Sin embargo, una notoria indiferencia se filtraba en sus palabras. ¿Qué le pasaría?

-Yo… -comenzó tímidamente ella-. Mi… nombre es Isabella… Swan.

¡Oh, si! Era nuestra bruja, pero eso el joven Edward no lo sabía pues todo el mundo se refería a ella por su seudónimo "la bruja de hielo". Ya nadie trataba a Isabella Swan como una persona, ya nadie se acordaba de ella como tal, como un ser humano con sentimientos. Y era esta indiferencia lo que la hería más que nada, más aún que el recuerdo de Jacob.

Nadie jamás creería que la terrible bruja era solo una muchacha de veinticuatro años, extremadamente tímida y desdichada. Sin ningún poder en especial, excepto uno: cada nuevo rey o reina tenía atado a si mismo el destino de su reino, tal era el poder del vínculo de los soberanos para con los súbditos. Tal era la herencia de Isabella Swan; y era su desdicha y sus lágrimas las que se reflejaban en el clima y provocaban la maldición que recaía sobre el reino. Y por eso solo sanando las heridas de su corazón helado podría esta maldición romperse.

Pero nadie sabía eso. A nadie le interesaba buscar la razón de la desgracia, solo interesaba deshacer la maldición y tener a alguien sobre quien poner la culpa.

Por eso Edward Cullen era diferente. La indiferencia que lo mantenía alejado de tales creencias y que lo condenaba a si mismo a la soledad era su llave para acercarse al corazón de la reina.

Ese día ambos pasearon largo rato por el húmedo bosque. Hablaron poco ya fuera por la timidez de uno o la inexperiencia del otro, pero nunca hubo un silencio sin un significado, y al final, cuando cada uno partió a su hogar, algo ya había sido modificado en sus interiores. Aunque ni ellos lo supieran aún.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

El primer milagro notorio en el pequeño reino de Forks fue al día siguiente, el cual amaneció nuevamente nublado pero sin lluvia. Nunca en los últimos diez años había ocurrido algo así. La confusión se expandió por el reino, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se había detenido la lluvia dos días seguidos? ¿Acaso era verdad y la maldición iba a romperse? La esperanza se encendió tenuemente por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sin embargo, el temor era muy grande. ¿Y si solo era una ilusión?

El segundo milagro fue que Mike Newton había desaparecido por lo cual por primera vez desde que ese engreído aprendiera hablar, había paz. Sería el colmo de la felicidad si alguien se llevara también al fauno (Jess xD), pero eso ya era como pedirle peras al olmo.

En el castillo real varias cosas habían cambiado también, principalmente la reina a quien se la veía más viva que de costumbre. Angela y el rey Charlie eran quienes lo habían notado y estaban felices, aunque temían una recaída.

El rey Charlie había sufrido mucho criando solo a su hija luego de que su esposa muriera cuando la heredera era tan solo una niña, y había sufrido mucho más luego de que su corazón fuera roto por un amor no correspondido. El rey había sido un buen rey y tan buen padre como había podido, pero una vez entregaba el trono sus poderes se transferían y nada podía hacer por su reino, al igual que nada había podido hacer para aliviar el dolor de su única hija. Cruel destino…

Por su parte, la soberana contaba con la ventaja de conocer el sentimiento nuevo en su pecho. Lo había sentido una vez, y al apagarse la había convertido en la criatura que era. Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en que hacer, hasta que finalmente el miedo que provoca el repetir un dolor muy profundo, la había hecho decidirse. No volvería a ver a aquel joven de finos modales del siglo anterior (y es que el joven caballero amaba leer novelas antiguas), guardaría esta felicidad para si misma, y tal vez así podría arreglar la desdicha de su pueblo. Aunque estos no lo merecieran.

Sin embargo, la joven Isabella no contaba con la tenacidad del león. Al pasar una semana y no encontrarla en ningún paseo por el bosque, decidió internarse más allá y llegar hasta la joven que se había apoderado de su cabeza.

Era cierto que el aún no había descubierto la naturaleza de su obsesión, y que no comprendía bien la situación al ser nueva para él, pero algo que no pensaba hacer era resignarse. En sus veintitrés años de vida él nunca había tenido un motivo por el cual luchar… hasta ese momento.

Caminó largas horas a través de los helechos siempre húmedos, saltando troncos y sorteando obstáculos. El no se rendiría, aunque tenía la sensación de haberse desviado del camino correcto. El bosque en esa sección se había vuelto muy oscuro y tétrico, mientras que el alegre cantar de los pájaros había sido reemplazado por el amedrentador aullido de los lobos. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

Mientras que en otra parte…

La reina paseaba por el extenso jardín del castillo. Se sentía intranquila y no sabía explicar el por que. Que ella recordara no había olvidado nada. Había alimentado al perro, al gato, al puma, a… había congelado al fauno como decía aquel libro, ¡Ah! No, eso lo había soñado… aunque si había gritado al idiota del Rey Peter… es decir, el idiota de Newton que estaba encadenado más allá por intruso. ¿Qué se le podría haber olvidado?

Un ruido se escuchó proveniente del bosque. Observó con curiosidad ya que esa parte del bosque era tranquila y para su sorpresa vio salir una muchacha, ¿o era un duendecillo de los bosques como esos de los cuentos? No, solo era una muchacha algo bajita y menuda, de facciones angelicales y como de duendecillo. Era una lástima, le hubiera gustado sentirse dentro de esos cuentos de hadas que nunca ocurren en la realidad…

La muchacha se acerco corriendo a la reina Isabella y la abrazó de sopetón llevándosela consigo al suelo.

-Hola Bella –saludó la duende… es decir, jovencita.

-… -sin palabras evidentemente.

La reina no sabía que hacer, debía llamar a los guardias, responderle ¡¿o que?! Nadie le había enseñado a lidiar con duendes… bueno, ustedes entienden.

-Me llamo Alice –se presentó demostrando no tener inconveniente en hablar-. Dime, ¿has visto a mi hermano? Tú lo conoces, se llama Edward, es alto, guapo y gay.

La cara de la reina era un poema.

-¡Ah! No, no es gay. Pero como hasta ahora el tonto jamás se había enamorado lo convertimos en nuestra broma personal –explicó Alice entre risas-. Ahora dime, ¿lo has visto? Yo venía siguiéndolo por el bosque pero de un momento a otro lo perdí…

Un fuerte aullido resonó del otro lado del jardín, la parte que daba al bosque maldito. La soberana palideció. Podía ser que Edward se hubiera perdido y ahora estuviera en el bosque maldito. Era muy probable ya que el lugar era como un laberinto.

Isabella se levantó de un salto (lanzando por los aires en el proceso a Alice, quien no se había movido de encima de ella en todo ese tiempo), y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los aullidos. Aunque lo que encontró era todo menos lo que esperaba…

Un Edward furibundo salía cubierto de barro y baba del bosque, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía y los cuales parecían ser muchos. Detrás de él apareció un gigantesco y letal lobo negro que se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad. La reina gritó horrorizada, el lobo era enorme, lo mataría. Nuestro querido león caballeroso perdió al ver al lobazo todo atisbo de modales, aunque no de valentía.

-¡Déjame en paz de una vez maldito chucho asqueroso! –rugió furioso y pateó al lobo lejos-. ¡¿Que no ves que no quiero jugar contigo ni nada que se le parezca?! ¡Ya me has llenado de baba, asqueroso perro pulgoso!

Se sacudió baba de las manos.

-Agh, odio los perros –masculló asqueado.

No pudo seguir diciendo más porque se vio atrapado en un abrazo tembloroso. Notó el pelo marrón de la reina. Sorprendido y avergonzado se separó de ella.

-Majestad… se llenará de barro y esta cosa asquerosa y viscosa –dijo con evidente asco refiriéndose a la baba del lobo que lo miraba juguetón.

-Yo… creí que el lobo… te iba a… a matar –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo-. ¿Tu… como me llamaste? ¿Sabes quien soy?

-¿Eh? Claro, la enana me lo dijo –señaló a Alice que se mantenía lejos y le dirigía miradas de advertencia al lobo para que ni se le ocurriera acercarse. Si, todos los Cullen tenían fobia a los perros y lobos.

La reina se sintió de pronto muy vacía. Si ya lo sabía entonces a esa altura debía de odiarla al igual que todo su reino. No lo podía culpar. Después de todo ella era la responsable de todo lo malo que acontecía en Forks.

Las nubes del cielo se ennegrecieron de pronto y un rayo surcó el cielo.

-Si ya lo sabes entonces no se que haces aquí –dijo ocultando su dolor en la frialdad que era su mejor aliada-. Si, yo soy la "bruja de hielo". Mejor veté de aquí antes de que te lance algún hechizo, ¿no? Veté y ódiame junto a todos los aldeanos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre ellos.

(Mientras todo esto ocurría algunos aldeanos idiotas, cuyas esperanzas habían crecido demasiado rápido, se hacían el harakiri en sus casas)

-¿Pero que dices? Tú no eres ninguna bruja, incluso yo, que aún soy casi un extranjero, se que así no funciona la magia de este reino.

Isabella dio media vuelta para irse de allí. No quería escuchar. No quería palabras de consuelo, no quería nada de eso. Solo quería ser aceptada y amada. ¿Mucho pedir era eso? Su vida le había enseñado que si.

Edward la atrapó en un abrazo, reteniéndola.

-No seas tan impetuosa, yo no te odio, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? No conozco los motivos de tu tristeza, pero se que la "maldición" de este reino no tiene origen en la maldad porque tu no posees algo así. Así de sencillo.

Alice al no tener nada mejor que hacer (y para no ser solo el relleno), consiguió un sillón y palomitas y ahora miraba la escena como si se tratara del último capítulo de la telenovela que hacía cinco años seguía. Era una romántica, que le iba a hacer.

Pero como en todos los cuentos siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir el momento clave en el que los protagonistas están confesándose (y volviéndose más empalagosos que un pastel de chocolate puro), una voz se elevó por encima de ellos cortándoles el rollo.

-¡Oye tu, maldito infeliz! ¡¿Quién te crees para golpear a Quil y a Embry?! ¡Ellos solo querían jugar un poco!

Si, señores y señoritas, nuestro recién llegado es, nada más y nada menos, que Jacob Black, el ex sirviente de la actual reina, y el causante de que toda esta historia se desarrollara.

Alice, al haber visto el momento culminante de su pastelito (véase novela) interrumpido, giró su sofá y comenzó a ver el partido de tenis que se jugaba en ese momento entre los presentes.

Y es que el Jake no había muerto devorado por los lobos, ni tampoco se había convertido en uno como decía la leyenda (lo cual confirmaba que era un invento de Jessica). Todo lo contrario, se había encariñado con ellos convirtiéndolos en su familia y hasta poniéndole nombres. El lobo negro, llamado Sam, al ver a Jacob comenzó a mover la cola de alegría y se lanzó sobre él llenándolo de baba.

Bella descubrió que no le dolía tanto ver a su amigo de la infancia y primer amor ya que era otro de quien estaba verdaderamente enamorada, y felizmente esa persona que aún la abrazaba le correspondía.

Y aquí nuestra historia ya casi llega a su fin.

Jacob fue perdonado en parte y, aunque la pena del exilio no fue retirada, al menos le otorgaron la libertad de abandonar el reino de Forks si así lo deseaba. Eso hizo. Montó el primer circo de lobos amaestrados donde el y sus lobos se hicieron famosos, y también grabó un musical llamado "Danza con Lobos"* que lo convirtió en una estrella en todos los reinos.

Solo una persona no parecía ser feliz…

-Bella –llamó Edward-. ¿Dónde está el tonto Rey Peter, o Newton? Hace días que desapareció.

Por primera vez en esos diez años la risa de la reina Isabella se dejó oír, mientras un rayo de sol asomaba casi con timidez por sobre las nubes, ahora blancas como jirones de algodón.

-Por aquí.

Los guió a la parte trasera del castillo. Allí crecía un gigantesco árbol de al menos doscientos años, y en donde, un desgraciado Mike Newton estaba encadenado.

-Pero… ¿por qué…un árbol? –preguntó entre risas Edward. Alice se retorcía de risa en la hierba.

La reina se encogió de hombros.

-Ocurrió que cuando se construyó el castillo hubo que hacer recortes en el presupuesto y prescindir de las mazmorras debido a la crisis financiera del 2008. Al final, cuando los reinos del otro lado del mar nos salvaron el culo, pudimos comprar estas cadenas y ponerlas aquí –explicó-. Da igual porque no suelen haber muchos prisioneros. Aunque en cualquier caso, según la Biblia que rige en este mundo, hay que consumir sin importar que, así que no fue tan mala elección.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Fue así como el reino de Forks se salvó de naufragar. A partir de entonces los días soleados abundaron y los caminos se secaron totalmente dando lugar a la comunicación y al color, nada de lo cual le quitó lo cotilla a Jessica.

Y al ser la felicidad un regalo que se da de a pedazos, siempre hubo en el reino los suficientes días lluviosos para que no sea necesario escribir sobre una sequía en el futuro…

* * *

_*Se perfectamente que "Danza con lobos" no es un musical sino que es una película (muy bonita por cierto). Pero es que antes y ahora, cada vez que escuchó el nombre, no puedo evitar imaginar lobos danzando ._.UU _

_En fin... ¬////¬_

_Dejenme algún review w_


End file.
